


Malicious Melodies

by KylosKitten



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo is gone, Bondage, Dark, Dark Kylo Ren, Disturbing Themes, Dominant Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Possessive Behavior, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, TLJ Spoilers, dominant and submissive themes, resistance rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosKitten/pseuds/KylosKitten
Summary: Ben Solo is gone, all that is left is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren who takes whatever he wants and what he wants is Rey.





	Malicious Melodies

Her eyelids fluttered open, as her eyes still thick with sleep tried to take in her surroundings. Wherever she was, it was certainly not on Rakata Prime, the most recent location of what was left of the Resistance. She raised her hands to her face and pushed her palms against her closed eyes, attempting to rid herself of the thick haziness that was overpowering her.

The drowsiness soon began to dissipate and her senses became more alert.  She pushed herself into a sitting position, it was then that she noticed that she was not dressed in her usual attire.  Gone were the simple gray tunic and capris, in their place was a long dark flowing gown, made of a soft and somewhat sheer fabric.  She noted that it felt comfortable against her skin but its lightweight material and lack of sleeves provided her with little warmth.

She slowly turned her head and her sharpened sight took in her surroundings.  The room she was in was dimly lit, enclosed by durasteel walls that had no windows.  It was sparsely furnished save for an ebony leather chair situated in front of a black hexagon-shaped table and the bed she was currently sitting on.

Her eyes shut and she took in a deep breath through her nostrils, hoping it would clear her mind.  As she breathed in she picked up the slightest hint of a familiar scent.  She roughly grabbed the dark bedding and pulled a portion of it up to her nose.  The familiar scent that she had detected was now more prominent, it was embedded into the threads of the fabric.

She knew where she was now and who this room belonged to.  There was no mistaking this smell, it was a masculine and musky, combined with the severe scent of scorched land and just the slightest hint of leather.  It was purely _him_ , no one else she had ever met had come even close to resembling it.

The distinct whooshing sound of a door opening echoed through the room and caught her attention.  She turned her head towards the noise and there he was, standing in all his menacing glory.

_Speak of the monster and he shall appear._

Both of them were silent, the only sounds that could be heard throughout the room were the heavy clunks his boots as he walked to the center of the room.  His predatory gaze took hold of her and she found that she was unable to look away.  Gone was the softness that once graced his features, the vulnerability that made him appear boyish even with the scar she had given him on Starkiller Base.

Her insides chilled as he watched her, her body alerting her to a potential threat to her safety.  This panic intensified as he began to stalk towards her, slowly making his way closer and closer.

Something inside of her ordered to flee and she decided to listen to it. Rey quickly placed her bare feet onto the cold floor and ran towards the door, she was only able to make it halfway until she felt a pull on her leg that caused her to lose her balance.  She crashed onto the floor, landing so hard on her chest and arms that she screamed out as the pain radiated throughout her body.

She pushed her aching body up so that she was sitting on the ground, it was then she noticed that something was encircled around her ankle.  She violently pushed away the flowy fabric gathered around her legs and saw what it was that had so forcefully brought her tumbling to the ground.

Wrapped around her ankle was a metal shackle. She released a horrified gasp at the sight of the object that encased her limb.  She lurched forward and began to vigorously pull on it, trying desperately to free herself.  Her attempts were in vain, however, for the metal restraint proved to be unyielding.

With a hopeless sigh, she released the shackle from her grasp and pondered why she had not noticed it before.   Although strong enough for her not to be able to pry it open, the weight of it was not unbearable and she felt no pain from it.  She realized that it was lined with a soft material that kept it from chafing her skin. _How kind of him_ , she thought bitterly.

She heard his footsteps as he walked over to where she was sitting on the ground.  He squatted down so that his face was level with hers.  She watched as he tilted his head to the side, thoughtfully taking her in.   She stared at him, waiting for him to say something to her, anything at all.  Rey did not flinch when he reached out and pushed some of her loose curls from her face.

With a wistful sigh, Kylo stroked her hair and finally spoke to her, “Welcome home, Rey.”


End file.
